War of Winter
by Rapidash19
Summary: Crystal has never been one for love. Love is a weakness and, more often than not, can get you killed. But when she is invited to a ball at court, everything changes. Crystal finds herself thrust into a world of games, manipulation, and even finds herself unable to stop thinking of a certain Winter prince with piercing blue eyes and a cruel smile. But war is coming for them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except: Crystal, Thistle, The Duchess, Winterbrey, and other minor characters not found the the original Iron Fey series.**

The stag fell just as the hunter's father had. With an arrow sticking out of its neck and its eyes glazed over with cold, empty death. Crystal, however, did not mind that look. She'd seen it plenty of times on the faces of those she'd decimated.

Calmly walking up to the stag to inspect it, Crystal thought she saw the last breath leave it full, muscular body. The stag was fairly big - big enough to last her and the Duchess about a month. Her mother should be proud; it had been a while since Crystal had brought home a deer such as this.

Crystal quickly pulled out the arrow, placing it back in its quiver. She then whistled to Snowstorm, one of the larger warhorses in their stables. Crystal had chosen not to take her own horse, Blackbird, for this purpose exactly; Blackbird was strong but it would be a burden to him to have to carry a large stag like this one.

She managed to heave the stage onto Snowstorm's back, and he snorted, tossing his head. He knew there was food sitting upon his back. The horses the Duchess owned were Diomedes, horses bred from blood and death itself. They sported shark-like teeth and tempers held by a thread. If they wanted, they could snap a man's neck in half in less than a second.

But Snowstorm was old and gentler than the other steeds in the stables. Crystal strapped the deer down with some rope and mounted up into the saddle, steering Snowstorm towards home. They weren't very far out - only about a couple miles.

When they arrived back to the estate, a terrified looking stable boy, an employed half-breed - and one of her mother's guards came out and approached the duo cautiously. Crystal dismounted and unstrapped the deer, letting the guard take it and haul it over his broad shoulders. The stable boy led Snowstorm back to the stables with shaking hands. This exchange happened in silence. Crystal and the guards did not speak much - only if they had to. And Crystal hated speaking to half-breeds. All they did was shake and stammer like rabbits.

Inside, warm air greeted her as she removed her cloak and slung it over the antique divan in the foyer. The mansion was quite elaborate, the floors a deep mahogany and the furniture collected from various antique shops - and homes - throughout the centuries.

The house was quiet, except for Snowhare, the cat, who hissed at Crystal and ducked under the divan.  
 _Fuck you, too_ , she thought. Heading into the parlor, Crystal found her mother, the Duchess of the Black Ice Mountains, sitting elegantly on a beautiful deep red couch, nursing a cup of mint tea and reading an old classic. She wore a simple but still gorgeous black dress with fur lining the low collar. Her inky black hair was pinned up on her head with a snowflake pin.

"Daughter," the Duchess greeted Crystal coldly. "I trust your hunt went well?" she said, not looking up from her book.

"Yes, my lady," Crystal replied. "I caught a grown stag." Crystal fought the urge to fidget. Her mother was always so condescending.

"Well done," her mother replied, a hint of praise in her sleek voice. She glanced up from her book, finally. "There is something for you on the table," she said, gesturing with a nod to the small table behind her daughter.

Crystal turned and frowned as she saw the small letter and, more strangely, the deep blue rose that sat next to it. "What is this?" she asked, turning back to her mother.

"Why don't you read the letter, dear?" the Duchess replied, her nose buried back in her book. She took a careful sip of tea.

Crystal frowned again and proceeded to pick up the letter. It wasn't elaborate, just a simple letter. She narrowed her eyes as she read:

 _To the Duchess and her daughter of the Black Ice Mountains,_

 _You have been most gladly invited to attend the Winter Formal at the court palace. I ask that_ _you do not bother in bringing your entire army, just you and your daughter. The ball will be held_ _on the second day in the mortal month of December. We dearly hope to see you here._

 _Her Majesty,_  
 _Queen Mab_

Crystal smirked. The Duchess and her had not taken part in many of the parties and festivities the queen held at court, simply because they were about a week's ride away and the Duchess was rather crotchety toward many of the court members, claiming they were 'too intelligent for their own good, always thirsting for blood and never seeking to gain better knowledge of their own existence.'

Her mother was very philosophical.

Crystal set the letter down and picked up the rose, smelling it gingerly. It smelled like frost with a hint of mint. She frowned. "Mab sent a rose?" she wondered aloud.

"Not Mab," her mother said in the tone that meant she knew something Crystal didn't. "One of her sons, I believe." She gave a small smile and met Crystal's gaze over her book.

Crystal fought the disgust wanting to show on her face and tossed the rose aside. "I'm going to bathe," she announced, leaving the room without another word and without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2 - Blizzards & Goblins

Crystal sat soaking in her bath, small red petals adorning the water. She took a deep breath and tried desperately to relax. She sunk farther into the water so that it came up to her chin. Why had one of Mab's sons sent a rose with the letter? Was it for Crystal or just a courtesy, a signature?

She hated to think one of Mab's brats admired her. She was beautiful, yes, with long hair as white as snow hanging down to the middle of her back - when it wasn't pinned up or tied in a ponytail. But, to think one of the princes...no, they'd never even met her!

Crystal couldn't remember the last time she went to Elysium at the Winter court - or if she ever did. Sighing, she sat up and rubbed her shoulder, wincing as a sharp pain struck a muscle. She rolled it, hoping to release the knot.

After she was done bathing, Crystal dried off and pulled on a pair of clean black leggings and a white linen shirt. She slipped on her ankle boots and headed to find her mother - or food, whichever presented itself first.

She, unfortunately, found her mother first, in the parlor eating a crumpet. "Care for a pastry, dear?" the Duchess asked in the tone that said she, under no circumstances, really wanted to share her pastries.

"No, but I appreciate the offer," Crystal said flatly as she sat down on the edge of a chair across from her mother.

The Duchess eyed her daughter. "Lady Mab also sent a messenger sparrow along with the letter. He told me that Mab would like us to arrive two days before the ball. She did not say why - probably to exchange a bit of gossip. Mab and I were close friends way back when," she said, her face thoughtful.

"That means we will have to leave tomorrow," Crystal said, frowning. She was not prepared for this.

"Oh, dear, please don't state the obvious," the Duchess said wearily. "It is so remarkably unbecoming of you."

Crystal fought to roll her eyes.

"But, yes, you are correct in that we are leaving tomorrow. So, I suggest you start packing!" her mother chirped excitedly. "And, please Crystal, do bring your best dress. The blue one! I so adore that one."

Crystal hated that dress. It was much too girly for her taste. A faint pinging sounded off the window behind her and she turned to glance at the sudden snowstorm that had picked up.

"Mab's angry again," the Duchess remarked matter-of-factly, taking another bite of her crumpet.

"I'm going to pack," Crystal said, rising from the chair and exiting, all but running from the room. When her mother dismissed her, it meant she wanted to be alone. No excuses. Up in her room, Crystal had to shoo a couple of house goblins from her desk. Apparently, they'd been trying to eat one of her wood writing utensils. "Get out!" she snapped irritably. The goblins screeched with laughter, snapped the writing utensil in half, and scurried out the door. Crystal sent an ice dagger after them, hitting one in the ass. It yelped and scrambled away.

Crystal smirked and closed her door. The blizzard had picked up even more outside, cloaking everything in white. Goblins were probably the only creatures on the property that weren't terrified of her or her mother, constantly causing trouble but doing their job when they had to.

As she packed, Crystal contemplated ripping the dress up and telling her mother it was ruined, but then again going against the Duchess's orders was suicide. So, groaning, Crystal chucked the thing into her bag, stuffing it in with the other clothes. She made sure to bring her best weapons; everyone in the Winter court carried one.

She suddenly spotted the blue rose sitting on her dresser, which she'd left with the letter earlier. Her mother must have put it there. Or the goblins, as a cruel joke. Crystal glared at it for a while longer then snatched it up and opened her window, letting the frigid air kiss her face.

Without a second thought, she tossed the rose out into the storm.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Spy

The next morning came all too fast for Crystal. In fact, she supposed the Nevernever was playing a joke on her, speeding up the sunrise and sunset. Wearily, she rose out of bed, pulled on a pair of black pants, a dark blue shirt, and her black riding boots. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and donned her knee-length coat. It was fashioned with dark blue and black beads from the mortal world and the collar hugged her neck, making her look even more fearsome.

For some odd reason, nervousness wracked her body. Butterflies swam in her stomach and her palms were clammy. What was there to be frightened of, other than perhaps Mab?

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she sighed and strapped a dagger in each boot, and a plethora of knives underneath her coat. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She headed down the stairs to wait in the foyer for her mother. After a few minutes, she began to pace.

Finally, about a half hour later, the Duchess swept down the stairs in an elaborate black gown with a furred shawl draped over her shoulders. Her hair was pinned up with beads and she wore long black gloves on her arms. Crystal fought not to say 'we aren't at the ball yet, mother'.

"Oh, good, you're ready!" the Duchess said, smiling coldly at her daughter. "Let's be off, then!" She swayed through the front door without looking back.

Outside, the blizzard had left a good four feet of snow behind. Crystal took in a breath of fresh winter air and felt a smile tug at her lips. It was like smelling her soul. Oh, wait. That's right, she did not have one. None of the pureblood fey did.

The horses were waiting for them, chewing on their bits and tossing their heads. Her mother would ride in a carriage while Crystal rode Blackbird. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather ride in the carriage?" her mother asked. Crystal blinked at her.

The Duchess simply pursed her lips and climbed into the carriage. "Just thought I'd ask," she piqued. The door was held by a guard who made the not-so-subtle show of eying the Duchess's rear as she climbed in. Crystal felt her lip twitch in disgust as she strapped her bag to the saddle and swung up onto Blackbird, gathering up his reins.

The driver gave a click of his tongue and they were off. They rode swiftly, only stopping to rest the horses and, of course, the obvious relieving of protesting bladders. For seven days they traveled, sometimes faster than others, sometimes at a steady walk.

On the afternoon of the seventh day, they came through a break in the trees to the lake that would lead them underground to court. Crystal swallowed nervously. She did not fancy unfrozen water. Going through was a breeze, though. The horses did not flinch, and the water wasn't even that bad - just heavy.

It was only when Blackbird's hooves touched the ground that Crystal realized she'd been squeezing her eyes shut. She opened them and looked around. They were in the Unseelie Court. Beautiful and terrible in its whole majesty. The palace was situated in a cave, with the only light being from the hole above, glowworms decorating the ceiling. Wordlessly, they made their way through the small town before the palace, its citizens not paying them much attention as they passed.

Suddenly, something caught Crystal's eye. A sharp movement of dark blue passed in the corner of her eye. She glanced in the direction and saw a figure watching her - a figure with deep green eyes. He - or she, it was hard to tell - was dressed in black, only their eyes visible underneath the strange black and white mask they wore. They crouched on a wooden cart, not moving, not even breathing, as they stared at Crystal.

Blackbird snorted and tossed his head. They were falling back from the carriage, as Crystal had stopped to glare at the figure.

She turned back to look at her mother's carriage, narrowing her eyes. The figure was strange - maybe she should alert her mother about it. She glanced back towards where the fey had crouched.

But the figure was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Winter Court

As they made their way through the town, Crystal had to rein in Blackbird several times because of a stupid redcap or goblin that decided to run out under his nose. He snorted and tossed his head, baring his sharp teeth, his eyes filled with hunger. Anything that was meat and that moved was food.

Finally, they pulled to a halt in front of the beautiful ice palace, and Crystal found herself staring in awe. She had never seen anything like it - it shone even in the gloominess of the cave. She quickly caught herself though and focused back on the matter at hand.

Two guards approached to help the Duchess out of her carriage. She swatted one's hand away with her glove as she removed them and stepped out herself. "I appreciate the offer, dears, but it is really not necessary. I am not _that_ old." She smiled like a cobra, winking at one guard. Little did they know she was probably plotting their demise right then and there.

Crystal swung off of Blackbird and quickly pulled an old rag over his eyes, tying it under his chin. If he couldn't see his food, he would be less likely to rip its head clean off its shoulders. He snorted and shook his mane, chewing on the bit.

The guards motioned the Duchess and Crystal to follow them. Crystal followed a couple feet behind her mother, being careful not to step on the train of her dress. They walked down a long, icy corridor, redcaps around a few corners playing cards and, occasionally, tearing into each other's throats. The turned a corner and headed down a second corridor, their feet silent on the icy floor.

And then, they entered the throne room. It was massive, its ceiling reaching sky high. Guards were posted at the two entrances and a few nobles stood around, drinking wine and exchanging gossip. And on her throne of ice, looking out into the crowd like a snow leopard, sat Queen Mab. She breathed as though she was sleeping, her chest rising and falling slowly. But her black eyes scanned the crowd intently. She wore a dress of pure white, with small beads adorning it, making it look as if it were made out of snow.

Crystal reminded herself to breathe as her and the Duchess were escorted to the center of the room, all heads turning to look at them. Crystal found her fingers twitching towards the knife concealed in her coat sleeve. With a flick of her wrist, it would be in her palm.

The room quieted as the guards bowed and stepped aside. The Duchess smiled and did not curtsy. Crystal held her breath and narrowed her eyes. "Welcome," Mab said calmly. "It is quite a pleasure to see you again, Lady Eira. How many centuries has it been since you last visited?"

The Duchess smiled. "Too long, Lady Mab, too long. I believe your youngest was about..." she trailed off, thinking for a moment, her fingers on her chin, "fifteen in human years, I would say." She smiled again. "Lord, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

Mab gestured with her chin to Crystal. "Is this your daughter?" she asked curiously.

Crystal felt her muscles tense and she took a deep breath. Why was her mother speaking so informally with the Queen? Were they _friends?_ Her mother spoke up. "Oh, you haven't met my Crystal? Say hello to the Queen, girl, now don't be _rude!"_ she hissed, swatting lightly at Crystal's arm with her glove.

Crystal swallowed and forced a smile, keeping her eyes emotionless. "It's an honor, Your Majesty," she said, glad her voice did not waver. Crystal's heart was beating hard. _Where were they?_ she thought. There were three individuals she was dreading to meet, and not knowing where they were made her even more antsy.

"The next two days you will help me to prepare for the Winter Formal. I have some new ideas in mind and I'd like to hear your thoughts," Mab was saying.

The Duchess was ignoring Crystal. "Oh, gladly," she said, her tone cheery but also a do-not-fuck-with-me tone. The Duchess only used that tone when she felt slightly threatened. "I believe your children are home," she said suddenly, her voice dropping low. She smiled and turned to look at Crystal.

"I had forgotten how difficult it was to kill a wyvern," a low, icy, male voice spoke up as a figure walked into the room, fey scattering out of the way. Crystal did not turn around. Her heart was pounding and she glanced at Mab.

"Sage, Rowan, Ash, I was beginning to worry," Mab said, her tone cool. "Tell me, have you solved the problem that was bothering the Duke of Frostfell?"

Crystal did not miss the icy glare in her direction via her mother and Mab for a hundredth of a second, the room growing slightly colder. Then, she realized she was the only one in the room whose back was to the princes. What a stupid mistake. She clenched her jaw and turned around.

And met the sharp blue eyes that would be her downfall.


	5. Chapter 5 - Poisoned Greetings

Crystal felt her breath catch slightly as she beheld Mab's sons. They were all beautiful, of course, unfortunately. Although the feminine part of Crystal appreciated that. She clenched her jaw and gave them all her best 'what the hell are you looking at?' stare. All three had swords at their hips.

"You must be Crystal, Lady Eira's daughter," the tall one with green eyes spoke up. He stepped forward and nodded his head in a casual greeting. "I am Prince Sage," he introduced himself. He wore a long black cloak, black shirt, pants, and boots. His long ebony hair hung loose, cascading down his back like ink.

"And these two idiots," he whispered so only Crystal could hear, "are my brothers, Rowan and Ash. Rowan is the one who should not be _leering at you like some foolish child."_ Sage said the last few words louder so those standing close by heard. A few snickers from redcaps spread around the room.

Crystal refused to meet Rowan's eyes as he studied her. In contrast to his brothers, he wore all white. Crystal also noticed a small gold stud in one of his ears.

Sage let a devious smirk cross his face as the prince with spiky black hair and sharp blue eyes - Rowan - blushed and looked ready to strangle his brother. The third one - Ash - simply stood there looking like he was going to fall asleep standing up at any minute. Crystal couldn't blame him; court affairs were quite boring.

"My, you three have grown," the Duchess piped in, smiling a smile that was anything but friendly. "It has been too long, dears. I hope Mab hasn't run you too hard into the ground."

Sage smiled in return and Rowan continued to study Crystal. She felt slightly uncomfortable and felt her cheeks heat a bit. Her fingers instinctively itched toward her knives but she caught herself.

"I trust you three had an uneventful journey back?" Mab suddenly cut in. "The wyvern is dead, yes?" She said this last part sternly, raising a groomed eyebrow at the three.

"Yes, Majesty, the filth is defeated," Rowan boasted. "I did most of the killing myself, actually."

Sage rolled his eyes. "With _our_ help." He nudged Ash, who'd actually begun to fall asleep, with his elbow. Ash flinched awake, completely alert now. Mab raised her eyebrow even higher.

"A bit drowsy, Ash?" she asked, slightly amused. Crystal fought not to smirk as she watched this interaction. Ash swallowed and sighed.

"It has been a long journey, I'm afraid. My apologies, my queen," he said, rather tiredly. Mab blinked and nodded once.

"Then, I suggest you three get some rest. I won't have my sons falling asleep during the Winter Formal." Mab said it both gently and coldly, making it clear that she was more than a little pissed that Ash was unable to stay fully awake.

The three princes bowed to Mab and quickly left the room. "As a matter of fact, Lady Eira, you and your daughter must be weary from your journey. Why don't you rest for a bit before supper. Then, we will talk," Mab suggested. "Thistle, Garnet, show our guests to their rooms!" she commanded two guards.

 _So they would be dining with them, as well. Great,_ Crystal thought.

Crystal was shocked. She hadn't expected Mab to be so...hospitable. "We appreciate your hospitality, Lady Mab," the Duchess said, nodding to the queen. Crystal did the same as they were led out of the throne room and down several more halls. The guards showed them to their rooms, which were across the hall, thankfully. Crystal would have just about tore her hair out if she'd had to share a room with her mother.

Inside her room, Crystal set down her bag and flopped on the soft, plushy bed. Fatigue suddenly came over her and she kicked off her boots and tugged her coat off. She unbuckled her knife belt and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. She laid her head down on the pillow and was asleep moments later.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rowan

A sharp knock on the door brought Crystal from her deep sleep. Annoyed, she groaned and sat up, prepared to slice through the throat of whoever had disturbed her sleep. Unless, of course, it was her mother or the queen.

She yanked the door open to find a small goblin standing there, shaking when he saw her and staring at her with terror in his eyes. _Good,_ she thought. "What is it?" she snapped.

"H-her Majesty s-sent m-me to fetch y-you for d-d-dinner," he stammered. "S-she w-wanted...uh...t-to...er..."

Crystal glared ice spears at the thing. "Spit it out, fool!" she yelled. Her temper was hanging by a thread - a trait from her father, her mother had told her once.

The goblin jumped in surprise and gulped. "H-her Majesty wanted you to wear a dress to dinner," he said. Crystal rolled her eyes and slammed the door in the goblins face. She turned and went to her bag, pulling out a deep blue dress-like tunic. If she must wear a dress, fine. She'd wear a "dress".

After pulling it on, she pulled her boots back on and strapped a couple knives to her belt, sliding one into her boot. Then, she opened the door to see the goblin covering his face as if she were about to hit him. "All right, I'm ready," she said, irritated. "And you can stop acting like I'm going to eat you!"

"R-right this w-way, Lady," he stammered, quickly turning and leading Crystal toward the dining room. They walked down a couple long hallways before the goblin stopped in front of a doorway, two guards standing on either side.

Crystal almost kicked the goblin as she strode into the dining room, beholding the long mahogany table and the five figures sitting at it. She almost turned and walked right back out. _Almost._

"Crystal, dear, glad of you to join us!" her mother spoke up, sipping dark red wine. "What took you so long?"

Crystal briefly glanced at the other figures, Sage looking at her expectantly, Rowan grinning at her like a cat that had just cornered a mouse, and Ash staring at his plate like it held the answer to all his questions. "I was resting," she said, approaching the chair next to her mother - right across the table from Rowan.

"I hope Grimle didn't give you too much trouble," Mab said, taking an elegant sip from her fancy wine glass. "He can be a bit...irritable sometimes."

"There was no trouble," Crystal replied, spooning some vegetables onto her plate. Everyone had already begun eating. Crystal took a hesitant bite of a carrot. She breathed in deeply. It was amazing. She tried not to eat too fast but the effort was almost unbearable. The food was the best she'd ever tasted.

"Do you hunt?" someone asked Crystal. She was happy to answer until she realized it was Rowan who spoke. She finally looked up and met his blue eyes.

 _Damn it, why does he have to be so gorgeous?_ Crystal thought. "Yes," she said as if it were obvious. Her mother kicked her sharply under the table with her seven-inch heels. Crystal clenched her teeth and moved her legs away from her mother's reach. "Yes, I do hunt a bit. More often in the Summer season though, when prey is more accessible." She went back to picking at her food. She was no longer hungry for some reason.

"I spotted a white hart a few days ago near the Wyldwood," Rowan was saying. "Perhaps we could track it down." He smiled and took a bite of a green bean. "If you want to, of course."

Crystal really didn't want to think about what she wanted to do to Rowan. "That would be nice," she said tersely. She realized frost had now spread over half of her fork. "I just purchased a new set of arrows at the Goblin market a few weeks ago and have yet to use them."

Ash was looking at her strangely. A slight furrow appeared between his eyebrows. "Is there some way my brother has offended you, Lady Crystal?" He fought to smile as Rowan glared ice at him. So he was taunting his older brother. Crystal could play at this game.

"No, not necessarily," she said. "Other than just existing." Crystal gave the sweetest, coldest smile she could muster.

"CRYSTAL!" her mother snapped, shocked. She was staring at her daughter wide eyed with shock. "Apologize," she hissed.

Crystal glanced at Rowan, who sat back in his seat. His smile never wavered. Her comment hadn't even fazed him. In fact, he seemed encouraged by it. "I'm very sorry, Your Highness," Crystal said, glaring back at him, not sorry at all.

Sage was fighting not to laugh and Ash fought not to roll his eyes. Rowan's versions of flirting were very eccentric. Mab looked quite amused herself.

"Then we shall go hunt the hart tomorrow, since the Winter Formal isn't until after tomorrow," Rowan said, taking a sip of his wine. Crystal would have given anything to reach over and splash it all over his achingly handsome face.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cold Hearts & White Harts

The rest of dinner was composed of small gossip between the Duchess and Mab, the three princes fallen to silence as they ate, which she didn't mind at all. Although, a couple times Rowan did nudge Crystal's leg under the table with his boot. She debated kicking him back but then decided that would only provoke him further.

So, she ignored him, much to his surprise and disappointment. Afterwards, Crystal disappeared to her room while the others went their separate ways. Crystal noticed a large gray wolf trailing behind Sage as he headed down the hall toward his room. Before Rowan or her mother could corner her, she escaped out to the stables.

She knew seeing Blackbird - a friend who couldn't talk back - would give her relief. Blackbird was more than happy to see her. They had to put him and the other Diomedes in stalls with bars on the doors, so that they didn't lunge out with their long necks and bite someone's hand off. _Understandable,_ Crystal thought.

Crystal slid the stall door open and greeted her horse with a pat on the nose. "Hey, Blackie," she murmured and he nickered in response, nudging her with his head. She gave him a scratch under his bangs and he snuffed with happiness. "What did we get ourselves into, huh?" she asked him, knowing he would only give her a look that said 'what did _you_ get yourself into, you mean?'

Crystal sighed and leaned against him. Hopefully, tomorrow wouldn't be too agonizing trying to hunt one of the rarest types of deer with Rowan.

"Are you absolutely sure you spotted a _white_ hart?" Crystal asked Rowan as they sat on their mounts in the middle of the forest. They were on the border of the Wyldwood, thankfully not knee deep in snow. It was strange that a white hart would travel this far near Tir Na Nog.

"Of course! I swear it was," Rowan replied, smirking. "I wouldn't _lie_ to you, now would I?" He sat atop a tall black stallion with flaming blue eyes and a short temper named Skull.

"Then again, white harts are tricky to spot and it could have been a faery playing a trick on us," Ash was saying. He'd insisted on coming, if only to escape the palace while it was in full decoration mode for the party. He sat atop Calx, a legendary stallion of courage and speed.

Blackbird was not having a fun morning. Crystal had risen early and gone down to the stables to feed him, only to find that there were no fresh mice or rats crawling around. Long story short, her horse had not yet eaten his breakfast and was quite hungry. Diomedes didn't eat regular horses, but Rowan and Ash were looking quite tasty at the moment to Blackbird.

"Maybe if we split up it will be easier to find it?" Crystal suggested. Bad idea.

"All right, little brother, you take the left and Crys and I will take the right!" Rowan suggested, grinning, already steering Skull in the direction he pointed.

Crystal didn't move. _"What_ did you just call me?" she demanded. A normal Winter sidhe would never question their princes. But Crystal was a bit stubborn and hard headed most of the time. Most of all, she was not your normal Winter sidhe.

Ash smirked as he and Calx headed left into the woods. Rowan stopped Skull and turned to look at her. "No one ever calls you Crys?" he asked, smiling. _Why did he have to smile so much?_

"No," she said, stilled a bit aghast that he would use a _nickname_ with her. Rowan just smirked again and urged Skull forward.

"Well, it suits you," was all he said. Crystal sighed and followed him, agreeing with Blackbird's throaty growl and pinned ears.

They walked for about twenty minutes before Crystal spotted a squirrel high atop a tree branch. She pulled Blackbird to a halt and knocked an arrow in her bow. She aimed and fired; the squirrel fell from the tree as the arrow pierced its hide. Crystal dismounted and pulled the arrow out of the animal. She then held it out to her horse. Blackbird took it gently with his sharp teeth, holding it in his jaws as a prize.

"Wherever did you get that thing? You seem to care a lot for him," Rowan said, watching from a few feet away. His eyes were narrowed. He was testing her.

Crystal gave him an icy look. "When someone is loyal to you, you tend to care for them, simply to keep them loyal and show you respect," she said. He gazed at her and nodded.

"Fair enough," he replied. "You just don't seem like the most caring person."

"Neither do you," she shot back. She swung up into the saddle and urged Blackbird forward. Rowan followed her in silence. She was aware of him watching her, his eyes searing a hole through her back.

Suddenly, Crystal pulled Blackbird to a halt. Through the trees, just a few meters away, was the white hart, just then noticing them, as well. It froze and stared at them with old, wise eyes. It was smaller than an average deer, probably only coming up to Blackbird's shoulder. It's horns were elaborate and thin, and its eyes were made of ink.

She felt Rowan place an arrow in his bow, and she urged Blackbird to the side to give him better aim. She held her breath, not wanting to breathe for fear the hart would dart away, or Rowan would miss.

She didn't have to, though. The hart suddenly twitched and fell to the forest floor, a black arrow sticking up through its hide. Blood started to drip out of its wound, the red a sharp contrast to its snow white coat.

Crystal frowned and Rowan replaced his arrow in its quiver. "Who the-?" he started but she shushed him. She'd apologize for shushing a prince later. But, out of the trees stepped a figure. A figure dressed in black with poisoned green eyes. He, she could see now that she had a better view of his full form, stalked forward to inspect the deer. Crystal had the impression that the figure knew he was being watched.

Rowan was silent. Then, he whispered to her. "Do you get the feeling something's not right with him?" he asked. She nodded. She expect him to dismount, draw his sword and march forward, cursing the figure for stealing _his_ prey. But the prince was silent, frowning. Skull suddenly snorted and backed away several steps, fear clear in his eyes.

Blackbird growled and pawed the ground, baring his teeth. "We should go find Ash," Crystal suggested, steering her horse around and urging him to a trot. Rowan followed and Skull leapt into a canter, his ears pinned against his head. Crystal glanced back once at the figure, her heart leaping into her throat as she saw the hart and the figure gone, a black rose in their place.


	8. Chapter 8 - Cold Blood

The ride back to the palace was quiet, Rowan a bit troubled by what they'd seen and Ash content just to ride in silence beside Crystal. She placed a hand on the saddle bag, relief coursing through her at the feel of the bird inside. They'd caught a bird, squirrel, and Ash a small rabbit. It was a successful hunt, she decided.

Back at the palace, they left their mounts to the stable boys and headed inside. The palace was already mostly decorated for the ball. Decorations of evergreen adorned the walls. Small faery lights sat in the greenery, making it glow slightly.

As they passed the ballroom, Crystal had a look inside through the glass doors. She gasped slightly at the sight of about ten trees lining the walls and corners. Somehow the guards had managed to drag in tall Douglas Firs, Fraser Firs, and a few Blue Spruces. Goblins and the guards were working on decorating the trees with colorful balls and a several faery lights.

"It's like the mortal holiday of Christmas," Rowan whispered in her ear, his cold breath brushing the skin of her neck. She bristled and jumped slightly.

"Damn it, don't do that!"she hissed, glaring at him. He only smiled.

"What? Did I scare you?" he smirked.

She wished she had enough power to freeze him to the wall and leave him there. "No! You merely startled me. Being scared is much different from being startled." _Why was her heart pounding so hard?_

"Of course it is," he murmured in her ear again. "Well, I must go see how Edgebrair is fairing with his raiding plans."

Crystal frowned. "Raiding plans?" she looked back at him and he turned back to face her.

"Yes, we're planning to raid a dryad camp whose residents have stolen some of our food supplies from the city," Rowan told her. "You're welcome to join, if you like? I would be most honored," he grinned at her.

"Is that your idea of a date? A raid?" she raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh. He smiled wider in response.

Something was definitely wrong with her heart.

A scream woke her from a deep sleep. Crystal shot up from where she'd fallen asleep on the divan in her room, grabbing her knife and glancing around wildly, her battle instincts kicking in. She was alone in her room. The scream had come from down the hall.

How long had she been asleep? She looked out the window to find the blue moon high in the sky. It was at least late evening, maybe near midnight. After she'd declined on Rowan's offer to join him on the raid, she'd retreated to her room to nap. Apparently a nap had turned into full on sleep.

Grabbing a second knife, she crept out into the hall to investigate the scream. Guards were hurrying left - towards the throne room. The scream had been one of horror, not pain. It was these kinds of screams that drew Crystal's attention. She'd heard plenty of the pained ones. Following the guards, she entered the throne room, where a small crowd was gathered. The guards were reluctant to touch whatever they were standing over. The three princes were there, Sage looking solemn with his wolf sitting beside him. Rowan narrowed his eyes and craned his neck, trying to get a better look at what the guards were surrounding. Ash just studied the crowd suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked a nearby sidhe - Thistle, she recalled his name was.

He did not meet her eyes as he nodded towards a small gap in the crowd and Crystal got a good look at the calamity that was once a guard. One side of his face had been horribly mutilated and his eyes popped clean out of their sockets. His tongue had even been stolen. Crystal felt her stomach roil and swallowed down her nausea.

"He was my brother," Thistle said sadly. "I found him like this, murdered in cold blood," he said. His gaze turned empty and Crystal felt a great effort to hold in the bile in her throat as she caught a glimpse of a strange brand on the other side of Garnet's face, the side that wasn't mutilated.

The brand was of a dark rose with two crossbones behind it. "Who did this?"she wondered, aghast. Who would dare murder a Winter guard in his own home?

But she knew the answer as she looked toward his hand to see none other than a small, black rose.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Winter Formal

Crystal did not like parties. They were always so closed in and too loud. And the human musicians playing onstage with their void expressions were flat. Crystal stood against the wall, watching the activities around the room. Queen Mab stood talking with another Winter noble, the Duke of Frostfell, Crystal thought she heard Mab address him.

Her mother weaved in and out of small crowds, flirting with handsome nobles and then leaving them to swoon. She didn't see Ash anywhere but she did spot Sage and his wolf over by the food table.

Crystal took a deep breath, which was considerably difficult in the cruel contraption they called a corset she wore. Her dress would be considered exquisite by any who laid eyes upon it. She, however, hated it. Yes, the color being a deep sapphire blue was divine, but the constricting bodice squeezed her insides and gave her an impressive decolletage. The skirt flowed down around her ankles and moved with her, making it easy to dance in.

However, Crystal, unlike her mother, could not dance. Couples swirled around the dance floor in an elaborate array of color. She sighed again and blew a stray lock of white hair from her eyes. Her hair was pinned up elaborately atop her head and her lips coated in a glossy sheen of pink. All right, she had to admit she did look rather stunning.

She sensed a presence beside her and tensed, hoping it wasn't _him._ "You look magnificent, Lady Crystal," a familiar voice said lowly.

Crystal turned with relief and met the deep green eyes of Thistle, the guard. He'd taken the loss of his brother hard, cooping himself up in his chambers and drinking himself unconscious. Tonight, though, by Mab's request, he cleaned up well.

"Thistle, it's good to see you," she said, giving him a small smile. "How are you faring?" she tested him. Emotions were a weakness, and if he felt so trusting of her to share them, she would be happy to laugh in his face. Or would she?

"Fine," he replied. Dark circles lined his eyes. But, at least his silver hair was neatly groomed and his coat of black and silver sparkling under the blue candlelight. "You?"

"Quite well. Although I don't understand why my mother insists on making me wear this horrid thing," she complained, gesturing to her dress. She took another deep breath, which made her breasts press against the tight bodice.

Thistle's eyes automatically flicked downward, his jaw tightening visibly.  
"Hey! My face is here," she snapped, catching his chin and making him look at her face. She smiled. "Better."

"My apologies, Lady Crystal," he said, his voice trembling slightly. "I actually came over to...ask something of you," he said, hiding his hands behind his back.

Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"Will you...dance with me?" he murmured, not meeting her eyes.

She smiled. She found his shyness quite amusing and rather cute. "Of course, Thistle," she said, taking his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders. They danced around, dodging more wild couples. She took his lead, never once stepping on one of his feet, like she'd feared. "I'll have to apologize; I'm not the best dancer in Faery," she said, smiling.

"Neither am I," he replied. They twirled for a while more and Crystal found herself actually enjoying this.

"You're a better dancer than you give yourself credit for," Thistle told her, smiling warmly. His green eyes bored into hers.

She opened her mouth to say something in return but suddenly Thistle stopped. Someone stood beside them, his hands behind his back, patiently waiting. The song had also changed to something a little more slow and sensual. Crystal clenched her teeth.

"May I cut in?" Rowan asked, practically shoving Thistle away from Crystal. Thistle bowed his head respectfully and stepped back. Before Crystal could protest or snap Rowan's neck in half, he'd pulled her into his arms and hers automatically went to his shoulders.

"I hear you're a good dancer," he purred, pulling her closer. Their faces were inches apart. Crystal would be sure to kill the maid who'd helped her dress (by her mother's command) and had cinched her corset too tight.

"I...a little," she replied. Damn, it was quite warm in the room for a Winter palace. Rowan smiled, his blue eyes a sharp contrast to his attire of snow white.

"Well, you haven't stepped on my feet yet, so I'll give you some credit," he joked.

"Would you like me to?" Crystal shot back, finding herself smirking. She would certainly like to. Among other things...

Rowan laughed, spinning her outward and then back in expertly. She blushed harder as he pulled her back to his chest. "I hear rumors of Summer planning to strike against one of our camps near the Wyldwood," he said, changing the subject.

"Oh? And from whom did you hear this?" she asked. If Summer attacked a Winter camp, it would be a declaration of war between the courts. As much as Crystal would love to tear into a Summer pixie, the thought of Rowan possibly lying on the ground dead made her head spin and her throat close up.

She pushed the feeling down with a vengeance. "Is everything all right?" Rowan asked, his smile fading as he took in her expression.

"Yes, I...just need some air," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. The song ended, anyway, and it was getting a bit stuffy in the room.

"My compliments to the sidhe who claimed she couldn't dance," Rowan drawled, taking her hand and kissing it, taking much more time than he needed to, meeting her eyes as he did.

She swallowed and felt her cheeks heat. She couldn't say anything for fear of what would come out of her mouth.

He began to walk away but leaned back to whisper in her ear. "You're rather cute when you blush." She shivered and cursed her wild heart as his soft lips brushed the tip of her ear.

Without another glance back to where he'd one, Crystal escaped out into the courtyard, welcoming the brutal chill as it hit her. Several redcaps were playing cards under a fountain and other nobles stood around sharing gossip. A few couples had also found it fitting to sneak out into the trees for a bit of fun.

Crystal leaned against the fountain and spotted Ash over by the wall, apparently cornered by a faery with sleek black hair, green streaks running through it. She was lithe and sharply graceful, dressed in a sky blue dress that was two sizes too small for her and glittery silver shoes. She seemed to be trying to get Ash to do something - probably dance. Apparently her methods of taking his hand and leaning closer to him, practically sitting on him, weren't working.

He looked as if he were struggling between shoving her away and vomiting. Thankfully, he did neither. He met Crystal's eyes and she smirked. She sent a bit of chill toward the female sidhe's throat and she suddenly coughed, pulling away from Ash and grabbing her throat.

Crystal held on a bit longer before letting the girl go. The spell wasn't draining, thankfully. Ash approached her, taking the escape. "You didn't have to do that," he said, leaning against the fountain beside her.

"She was going to swallow you if I hadn't," Crystal replied.

Ash smirked. "Snowberry would swallow anyone if they let her," he said. "She just wants attention, that's all." He paused for a moment. "And besides which, how did you ever escape my brother when he was practically going to swallow _you?"_ Ash tried not to laugh.

Crystal rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his arm. "Don't speak of it," she said, but a smile pulled at her lips. "I told him that I was having a crisis,"she said.

Ash was silent for a few moments. "So Rowan then?" he asked, finally letting a devious smile pull at his lips.

This time, Crystal blushed even harder and kicked snow at the prince's boot.


End file.
